Janice
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 25, Age 682|Date of death = April 28, Age 774|Height = 5'5" (164 cm)|Weight = 110 lbs (51 Kg)|Address = Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Preschool teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Suppoter)|FamConnect = Brad (Husband) Lauren (Daughter) Eric (Son-in-law) Baron (Grandson) Rebecca (Granddaughter-in-law) Alicia (Great-Granddaughter) Samuel (Student) Sarah (Student) Jonny (Student) Karen (Student) Hannah (Student) Richard (Student) Stacey (Student) James (Student) Mary (Student and surrogate daughter)}} Janice (ジャニス'', Janisu'') is the martial artist and orphan teacher of the Earth's orphanage palace for boys and girls as she's first appears on the Dragon Ball series and movies. She's the loving surrogate mother of Mary. She's also the wife of Brad, the loving mother of Lauren, the mother-in-law of Eric, the grandmother of Baron, the grandmother-in-law of Rebecca and the great-grandmother of Alice. Appearance Janice Gibbs is a kindhearted woman of slim, slender build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny hourglass physique. Janice has blue eyes, fair rose skin complexion and the bright brown short hair. As a adult, As a elderly old woman, Personality Janice is a kindhearted, caring, understanding, loving, motherly and peaceful woman to her boys and girls especially her favorite students is Richard, Samuel, James, Jonny, Mary, Sarah, Karen, Hannah and Stacey. These two are pretty close friends, partly because they share the same kind of occupation area. Ironically, they both also have ex boyfriends who their relationship with ended badly. When she meets Brad for the first time, As a loving mother of Lauren and grandmother of her one and only grandson, Baron, Biography Background Janice is born on August 25 of Age 682 and living in the Central City. Janice is a preschool teacher at the Orphanage Palace for the girls in Central City. She had loved her job when she first started it, which then lead to her meeting her boyfriend, who was also a teacher. She thought that she had found true love and was happy with her life and later she have become Mary's surrogate mother after her biological parents was killed in the end of hands by Dabura at a young age. As time went on though, Janice's boyfriend started to show weird signs with his personality. He started to get jealous with whoever she was talking to, even if it wasn’t another guy. He then started to get possessive of her, always constantly asking her what she was doing. This kept on going to the point that whenever she wanted to disagree something with him, even if it was something minor, he would threaten to hurt her. Fearing for her own life in the future, she had help from her friends and family to break up with her boyfriend. It turned out that her boyfriend had many relationships with other girls dating all the way back into high school, but they all broke up with him because of his violent ways. Janice now lives on her own, but her boyfriend does come along, begging for her to come back to him. By this point, Janice has already made friends with Rose, with the both of them actually telling him off to go away. Janice is trying to find love again, with the help of Hannah, but she has a hard time trying to trust guys though. She does not want the same thing in the past to happen again. She's already had passed away after the Cell Games in seven years later. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga She's has first appears on the episode, when Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga She's has first appears on the episode where she's meet some new people at the birthday party, Cell Saga She's has become elderly woman, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by her only grandson named Baron, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's has first appears on the TV special movie, Power Manga and Anime Janice Gibbs is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Telekinesis - * Repulsion Shield - Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Janice is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Janice, Trivia * Janice's name means Japanese name (ジャニス or Janisu) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Janice is: God has been gracious. A feminine form of John. Famous Bearer: American singer Janis Joplin. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Janice is: Gift from God. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Janice is: Gift from God. * It is pronounced JAN-iss. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Janice is "God is gracious". Derivative of Jane with the suffix -ice from names like Candice and Bernice. Probably first coined as the name of the heroine of the novel "Janice Meredith" (1899) by Paul Leicester Ford. Singer Janis Joplin. * Janice has shared the same last name with Jimmy Hawkins' mother, Donna Gibbs. * Janice hates coffee, but she still drink orange juice. * She has salt in her bag for defence purposes. * She absolutely loves children at the Orphanage of Earth. * Janice is the grandmother of Baron and mother figure of Mary. * Janice's favorite hobby is playing guitar, reading and writing. * Janice's favorite food is beef vegetable strew and crimson rolls. * Janice's favorite vehicle is air helicopter. * Her favourite food is actually cow manure all kinds of manure actually. * She's has first appears in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. * Janice has passed away at the lung cancer disease after the Cell Games. Gallery dbz_oc__tarami_by_artycomicfangirl-d9uy37m.jpg|Janice Gibbs References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Citizens Category:Good Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Goku's Friend Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas